grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Louis-Baptiste Philippe de Rochechouart de Mortemart
Louis-Baptiste Philippe de Rocheouart de Mortemart (2nd March 1716 - Present) was a Grandelumierian nobleman and clergyman. Known for his drunkenness and foul mouth, Louis was never a respectable man, who indulged himself in various sinful actions, despite being a clergyman. Born in 1716 at L'Hôtel de Vivonne, Paris, Grandelumière into the illustrious de Rochechouart de Mortemart family, Philippe was the youngest surviving brother of the famous Mortemarettes. He was later arrested and exiled for his involvement in the Chartres scandal. Early Life Birth Louis-Baptiste Philippe de Mortemart was born on the 2nd of March, 1716, to the Marquis de Montpipeau and his wife, the Marquise de Montpipeau. He was born as one of two twins, a girl Marie-Jeanette Hortense being his twin sister. He was born with the tongue of a Mortemart and the charm of an angel. His blood composed some of the oldest noble families in the country. Infancy Louis-Baptiste Philippe spent much of his early months at Vienne, where he was brought up with love and piety as his mother's wishes. He was brought up by a Governess named Auzanneau or Nono as the children called her. He would travel to court with his family occasionally while young, largely at his father's, or his uncles, order when special events or arrangements were being made. However, given that his father would die in 1719, he would be moved to the Chateau de La Motte de Baucay as a young boy to live. This was because, although his father was a very respectable man, that lived a lifestyle of wealth like his brother the Cardinal de Mortemart, he left himself in substantial debts from his various mistresses and parties. This lifestyle was a thorn in the side of his elder brother, who often reprimanded him, but did not extend his force to cut his pension. It was these debts which were left to his wife, the Marquise de Montpipeau, now the dowager Marquise. Being unable to repay such vast debts, let alone pay dowries for her daughters, his mother wished to leave for a convent, and it was the Cardinal de Mortemart who would offer to take the children, and pay her debts, and her fee to join the convent, owing to his own vast fortune. Louis Chretien Hercules was the model of influence and prestige in the court of Marie IV. Of course, the Cardinal had his own reasons for wanting his nieces and nephews, maneuvering to get advantageous marriages for his family, to increase the position at court. Childhood He was separated with his sisters who moved at various stages. The last of his sisters to leave were Raphaelle and Hortense, who was sent to the abbey in 1724. He himself would remain, like his brothers, at the residence of his uncle for his education, and taught by the Abbe Berthier. He learned the various accomplishments deemed essential for a young man of the 18th-Century. Thus', he gained knowledge that would serve later useful at the prestigious Imperial Court of Marie IV. He was taught in theology, politics, law, musical composition, dance, geography, Latin, Spanish and Italian, alongside various musical instruments. Adolescence Following his early education, Baptiste would follow suit by his older brothers and attend the College de Clermont. There, he would continue to study theology. Having grown a signifigant interest in theology, Baptiste would confess to his uncle, the Cardinal de Mortmarte, that he intends to study to be a clergyman. The Cardinal would support him through that decision. Louis-Baptiste would be sent to the University of Bologna in Italy at the age of 15 where he would study for 3 more years and would obtain his doctorate in Canon Law and Theology and shortly after be ordained in the Catholic Church. He would be appointed Co-Adjutator to the Archbishop of Paris, his uncle, and would serve the post until his Uncle's death. Following his appointment he would return to Paris and begin to reconnect with his sisters. While in Paris, he visited salons with his sister, Marie-Pauline Raphaëlle de Mortemart. There he learned much, but he often studied under the tutelage of Abbe Berthier. ''He also learned a lot from his uncle, learning how to have the polite but ruthless tongue of a Mortemart. At d'Aregntieul, he began favoring in court intrigue and wished to become favored at court, much like his siblings. Louis would be every so amazed at the chateau's hall of mirrors, and the extensive gardens. While at the new court he reformed himself quickly and adjusted. He became very aware of uncles position and respected it, as his wrath would be very clear to all. On one certain day his uncle showed his power over his family by simply telling his own nephew, the Marquis de Galiffet to kiss his ring. Such to Baptiste was a display of absolute power over his family and thus a warning to anyone who forgets him. '''Adult Life' Life at Court As time progressed, many of his beloved sisters began to pass away and be widowed and Baptiste would grow increasingly depressed and saddened. He would hide this sadness, however, as to avoid the eyes of the court in his time of weakness. In 1758, however, his Uncle would tragically fall ill and die. From there, Louis-Baptiste would be appointed to the Archdiocese of Paris and obtain his uncle's smaller clerical titles. Baptiste's brother, Louis Paul, would succeed his uncle as Marquis de Mortemart. Tragically, however, Paul would die suddenly just weeks after assuming the title. Baptiste's nephew, Louis Alexandre, would assume the title. Not long after, Baptiste would be made the Marquis of Saint-Cyr. Years after his appointment as Archbishop of Paris, Philippe would be appointed a Cardinal of the Catholic church thanks to the Mortemart treasury. He would eventually gain more favour with the Imperial family and would be nominated as the Crown-Cardinal of Grandelumiere to the Holy See. From there, he sought an intese reformation of the Church's organization under the pretense of "creating religious purity." Many unfaithful clerics would be purged during his tenure as Crown-Cardinal while loyal clerics would be rewarded. While as Crown-Cardinal as well, Philippe would become a remarkably corrupt man. He would appoint himself to several high income posts including the Bishop of Nantes and several other Abbeys that the Mortemart clerics would hold. Philippe as well, would be rumoured to be in a homosexual relationship with the Duc de Luynes ironically despite his prestigious posts and quest for religious purity. Chartres Scandal On the 10th of June 1763, not long after his appointment to Crown Cardinal, Philippe was involved in a deep scandal regarding the Mademoiselle de Chartres. A warrent for her arrest was issued by the Emperor for insanity and treason.Philippe had been staying with the Duc de Luynes, Philippe's lover, at his residence when the Mademoiselle de Chartres arrived seeking help. Unknowingly and drunk the Crown Cardinal had harboured her from the Grendarmes led by the Cardinal de Fontainbleu who were on their way to arrest the Mademoiselle. The Grendarmes arrived along with the entire court to watch the arrest of the 3 individuals. The Duc de Luynes and Mademoiselle had already left on horseback with the Crown Cardinal remaining at the Chateau still believing it was a game. He emerged from the Chateau confused by the crowd and demanded to know what was happening. He was read the charges and remained highly confused. Philippe would be apprehended quickly after with the others being apprehended shortly after as well. His trial would take place days later, with the two already being tried and sentenced. The Crown Cardinal was not only stripped of his title as Crown Cardinal, but sent to exile in Germany. The former Cardinal was noted by many to be remarkably drunk at the time of his trial and gave a long speech denouncing the Emperor and nobility attempting to install state atheism. Titles, Styles, and Honours * '''2nd March 1716 - 3rd May 1734 '''His Lordship, Comte de Rocheouart * '''3rd May 1734 - 7th January 1758 '''His Excellency, Co-Adjuvant du Archevêque de Paris * '''7th January 1758 - 2nd April 1763 '''His Eminence, Cardinale-Prêtre de Paris * '''2nd April 1763 - 6th June 1763 '''Citizen Louis-Baptiste de Mortemart Category:Grandelumierian Clergy Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:Emperor's Council Category:18th Century Births